Keepers
by JKLeslie
Summary: Casey's back and shes not alone, she brings with her one of the biggest cases yet and some people to help solve it, but how could she know them? Casey/Olivia in later chaps
1. Chapter 1

A tall red headed woman walk confidetly down the hall, after she showed her ID to the guard she entered the office, I soft smile on her face as she looked around at the decorates varing from degrees to childhood photos. One of the photos caught her eye and she went to take a closer look there were four girls in the picture three redheads and one blond, along with the girls were eleven boys four with almost identical shades of brown hair and seven with varing shades of blond.

"Thats my favorite picture, to my knowledge it is the only photo of all of us together." The voice seemed to float into the room soon followed by a young looking blond woman wearing a judges robe.

"True, it much to dangerous these days for many of us to gather in one area let alone be seen doing so." The red head turned and faced the blonde.

"Indeed thats why this is going to be so dangerous all four of the Hoarez must go for this to be taken seriously and the boys wont let us go unguarded." The blonde said.

"So.... does this mean your going to explain that I didnt really lie in court Id rather like it if I could have my job back." The red head said with a smirk.

"Indeed Casey I thought 'she' could explain it to this Donelly that fired you." The blonde answered with a laughin smile.

"Ally this is going to kick ass."

"Too True, but it would be better under different circumstances."

Casey face fell into a mask of sorrow, worry, and a hint of fear but her eyes were different they had a sheen that seemed to show her detirmation, her hunger of justice.

Looking from one woman to the other there experessions were almost mirror images of each other.

The door opened and the guard stepped in, "Judge Humphrey, Miss Novak your excorts have arrived."

The two women looked at eachother and then the guard, they followed him to their excorts, what seemed to be a standard government vechile, a black SUV, but they know it was a little different from the ordinary. Bullet resistant glass, reinforced frame, not to mention the four Marine's in what appeared to be plane clothed but certain expects gave away that they were all armed with at least three weapons each.

"Well let try to get comfty maybe catch a nap on the way to New York after all...." Ally started

"Dont go there..."Casey said as she climbed in the vechile. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Chap 2_

_It seemed like a normal day in the courthouse to Det. Olivia Benson. As the primary investigating officer she was giving her testimony in the case of the People Vs. Derrick Simms. I was a hard case for many involved Mr. Simms had raped and killed his four year old niece, and there was very little evidence. As Det. Benson was about to go into more detail of how they were lead to Mr. Simms the court door opened and a young women dressed in all black walked down the aisle. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties with almost mid-length hair slightly messy and unkempt as though it as a short cut that grew out. She wore a lose fitting black T-shirt which read "We'll get along just fine once you worship as the god I am" and pair of baggy black camouflage pants, this in itself didn't seem odd it was the thigh holster and the travel bag that was chained to her that she focused on. _

_The young woman walked with her head was tilted down, seemly distracted as she walked down the aisle and through the gate into the official area. It was this action that caught the attention of the presiding judge. _

_Judge Donnelly glared at the young woman "You are not allowed in that area its for officials only." The young woman looked up at the judge and you could she was pale with slightly sunken eyes, dry skin with small abrasions everywhere scanning the rest of her you could she the dryness and abrasions where everywhere, despite the discomfort and pain she was must be in her face was a mask of calmness._

"_Judge Elizabeth Donnelly?" The young woman asked._

"_Yes, can I help you?" Judge Donnelly respond her voice holding the slightest hint of confusion._

"_Elizabeth Donnelly, By order of the Supreme court with the supervisory approval and direction of Col John Ramos, Judge Allison Humphrey, and Col. Brent Novak you are to read, review and act upon three recently declassified documents as well as some classified ones, which your clearance level has been raised in order to comply." She responded._

"_Well as you can she I'm in court so…" Donnelly began only to be interrupted._

"_There is a matter of some importance not to mention urgency, I suggest you adjourn for the time being, seeing as how a secure location is necessary" The young lady said._

_Mr. Simms jumped up "I have a right to a speedy trail you cant interrupt it."_

_The young woman's body seemed to tense, her eyes grew cold and dark as she slowly turned to face Mr. Simms. "Oh, but I can and am interrupting now if you shut the fuck up I wont kill you for daring to say I'm incapable of something, its almost as bad as calling me incompetent wouldn't you say Greylek." The young woman then turned sliding her gaze onto A.D.A. Kim Greylek, the normally stock attorney was slack jawed with pure fear shining in her eyes._

"_B..B…B…But you were …" " They said"_

"_Dead yeah I'm murdered a lot its why I'm Agent Corpsious (corp-e-us) as in corpse I am" The young woman said._

"_You two know each other" Detective Benson asked._

"_Hardly, if she knew me she wouldn't have called me incompetent" Agent Corpsious said with an evil smirk. _

"_Seeing as you refer to yourself as agent I am going to believe you have some knowledge of the law, so for what reason should we go into recess" Judge Donnelly said trying to hide a smile._

"_Well…..hmmm….how bout so both sides have a chance to review knew evidence" Agent Corpsious said her smirk still in place. "I would now like to formally turn over some very interesting and rather horrific footage, that was collected in a separate investigation, yet should still easy get Mr. Simms the death penalty."_

"_Footage, footage of what" Mr. Simms asked. _

_Of you killing your niece, well she is in a rather bad state unfortunately or fortunately (agent corpsious' gaze drifted to what appeared to be the victims parents) the actual rape is not on it" Agent Corpsious then reached into her bag an pulled out a sealed evidence bag and walked up to Olivia were she then pulled out a clipboard and pen "I'm going to need you to sign this transfer documents."_

_Olivia pulled took the clipboard and pen read it over signed and took possession of the evidence. "Well…I guess I have some more work to do on this case."_

"_Very well we are in recess for 72 hours so both sides may review this new evidence" Judge Donnelly said._

"_If you'll join me your chambers have been cleared for use." Agent Corpsious said then turn and headed to the chambers. Followed by Judge Donnelly. Once the door was shut she open her bag and pulled out two electronic devices and a small white board. She set these items on the judges desk then reached into her bag once more and pulled out a dry erase marker and wrote on the board ~~__one moment while I check for any bugs or other surveillance devices~~ _Agent Corpsious then walked around the room with one of the devices, the walked back to the table and turned on the other. Agent Corpsious then picked up the white board and wrote on it. 

_For security purposes all communication for this process will be done on this board. There are to separate documents you will review the first is now unclassified and all information can be repeated to anyone, the second is highly classified and you have been given a higher clearance level in order to review it, I will inform you when handing it to you. Also, some of the information will have to be revealed in time there is a list on the last page of those who have the power to do so._

_Do you understand?~~~ _

Agent Corpsious then handed the board to the judge and waited for her reply. Judge Donnelly took the board and wrote ~~_yes, I understand_~~ at the bottom. The agent then opened her bag once more and pulled out a metal lock box, approximately 12" x 16". She then set the box down and pulled a key out of what seemed to be then air, Donnelly assumed it was hidden at her wrist, she inserted the key and a small green light began to blink and a small panel popped open, the agent placed her left thumb on it and the light turned solid after a few seconds she then turned the key and the box popped open on the left side she pulled out a draw with large manila envelopes inside. She took out the first one and handed it to Donnelly whose eyes widened at the site of the _**Novak, Casey **_label on the top left corner. She glanced at the agent and her eyes opened even wider the agent had a very familiar stance and smirk on her face. She opened the envelope and pulled out the documents, they were about half and inch thick. She read over the papers a few times before looking up and the agent her face holding a mixture of emotions. There was worry, shock, fear and anger clouded together in the mask she now wore upon her face.

She reached for the white board and began to write. This is the discussion that ensued.

**J.D. **~~~_ There was no other way to go about this?_~~~

**A.C. **~~~_Unfortunately not, we did try to get McCoy to sign off on a leave of absence but he would not.~~~ _

**J.D. **~~~_ I don't like being manipulated, you're sure there was not other way. Was her presence really that imporatant_~~~

**A.C. **~~~_ If there was another way you can be assured it would have be used but not only was her presence needed (you'll see why soon enough) but her safety was in question~~~ _

**J.D. **~~~ _Her safety I'm afraid I don't understand how was her safety in question from some threats against something else.~~~_

**A.C. **~~~ _Actually her safety was a separte matter odd that should have been in the documents. _

Corpsious then picked up the documents Donnelly had read and suffled through them once done she bit her bottom lip and pick up the other enevelopes in the draw and suffled through them. Pulled one out and handed it to Donnelly. Once again there was a label on the upper left corner which read

_**Novak, Casey:**_

_Survallince & Protective Detail _

She opened the enevelope and pulled out some a stack of papers about three inches thick and shuffled through them set one half face-down on the desk and handed the other to Donnelley. Pulled the white board to her and wrote this is the jist of it. The papers read as follows.

2008 Apirl 15

Agent Rivers

Case Agent: Case 536842CCA

Novak, Casey: Survallince and Protective Detail

This is a memorandom confirming that the subject Casey Novak is being stalked and has been for at least the passed six months. The identity of the stalker has been confirm as Smithson, Jared a rapist Miss Novak failed to convict thirty-eight months ago of the rapes of Toshiaki, Chiyo, Summers, Elvira and Jackson, Hiwa.

Due to the movements of Smithson it is recommend the Miss Novak be moved for her own safety until such a time as Smithson can be properly dealt with.

Once Judge Donelley had read this much she took the white board and asked.

**J.D. **~~~_I have of couple of questions about this. Why was Casey under surviallance? What happened with Smithson? Did/does Casey know about this?~~~ _

**A.C. **_~~~ Miss Novak was under surviallance because she has multiple sibling in the deparment of defence and there have been multiple and repeated threat against there families. Miss Novak is always knowlegable about such matters. Smithson has unforunalty/ or forunalty not done a threating, harassin, annoying, menacing or harmful thing he mirror followed her around a lot and watched her. Seeing as how she left New York and he was incapable of following he is not stalking her at the moment but she will return shortly and seeing as how he movement were getting more erate at the time he is most likely going to make a move now. Ready for the classified documents?~~~ _

**J.D. **_~~~ Yes~~~ _

The agent the pulled out the last two envelopes look at the labels and handed her the one in her left hand. The label on it read **Donnelly, Elizabeth**: _Raised Clearance Certificate and Sworn statement of silence regarding classified information. _Corpsious then pulled out two separate packets just a few pages, the other about and eight and a half inches thick. She then picked the board back up and wrote.

**A.C.**_ ~~~Read, Review these documents then sign the sworn statement saying you well not revealed any of the classified information._

**J.D. **_~~~ Understood _

Donnelly did just that and then went on to read the classified documents.

_*******^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^*******^^^^^^^******* _

It was rather hectic at arriving in New York, and the text demanding they proceed to the courthouse was of no help.

Once they arrived at the courthouse they saw it was slightly more crowded then it should be. There were reporters everywhere as well as more officers then normal. From the buzz going around they learn that some young woman claiming to be an agent had taken Judge Donnelly into her chamber and not come out for five hours. The woman it seemed had be injured and had a gun. The phones were dead and all the other surveillance devices jammed.

"Well, it seems she beat us here" Ally said as she moved through the crowd and tried to get the attention of one of the officers to let her in.

"Stabler, hey Elliot" Casey shouted

Detective Stabler turned to see his old A.D.A "Casey, your back~~?!~~"

"Yes I am and I need you to come over here and let us in" Casey shouted her reply.

"Casey you cant you don't work with us anymore" Stabler said a hint of sadness or disappointment in his voice.

"No, she works for me as does the agent in there now" Ally shouted as they both pulled out there clearance Ids. Showing them to him, Elliot walked over and looked them over then lead the ladies to the captain in charge.

Captain Davis and Captain Cragen were having a discussion about what to do.

"A women claiming to be an agent flashing a badge that was not thoroughly inspected by security" he glared at a young looking guy setting in a chair.

"But sir I did inspect it if its fake then it's a VERY good one." The man said.

"The footage she provided so real and very incrementing not to mention Greylek who used to work in DC knows her." Captain Cragen put in.

"That does not prove that she is a real agent or explain why there not coming out its been five hours and forty-three minutes now, we have to go in" Captain Davis said.

"I would rather not have one of my people injured again so you will wait they should be done soon" Ally said standing behind him. With Casey to her back left and Elliot next to her.

"Who the hell are you" Captain Davis shouted.

"Elliot?, Casey?" Captain Cragen said under his breath.

The young guard look at Casey and said its good to see you Miss Novak. She gave them a small smile. That was followed by a slight wince due to the fact that she too had dried out skin with cut and abrasions all over, she also wore a large gauze bandage on her right forearm that was dotted with blood.

"I'm Judge Allison Humphrey, one of the people who authorized this operation." Ally said in a cold confident voice that left room for no reply. "You will clear this place of those who do not need to be here or Ill have your job or better yet your badge now get busy."

Captain Davis went to follow orders as Captain Cragen went to follow Ally called out to him. "Captain Cragen I would like you stay here please."

Just then Detective Olivia Benson walked up " Casey, its good to see you"

"You too, Liv………shut up Ally."

Casey and Ally then began a glaring contest until the doors to the courthouse burst open and Agent Corpsious ran out and directly up to them.

"Casey, Ally could you like GET OUT OF THE SINPERS SIGHTS please."

"Don't yell at me" Casey said

"How 'bout I beat you unconscious and drag your body into a more secure location."

Casey raised her left arm a knife at Agent Corpsious throat "I'd like to see you try"

Those around the two women looked on in shock, all but Ally whose face was slowing turning purple.

Judge Donnelly then walked up behind them and asked if Ally was okay.

"Y..y…y…hahahahahaha"


End file.
